Little Redhead
by hwtrKitska
Summary: Oshitari and Mukahi stage a puppet show to amuse their little grumpy kouhai. Expect a twist to the traditional tale of Little Red Riding Hood, courtesy of Oshitari.


**Title:** Little Redhead

**Author:** Kitska

**Pairing(s):** Oshitari x Hiyoshi x Gakuto

**Rating:** PG-13 (K+)

**Warnings:** Cute puppets, language.

**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

----

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Little Red."

"Oi, Yuushi. Isn't Little Red Riding Hood supposed to be a girl?"

"Yes, but she's a he in my story."

"You can't just turn her into a boy, Yuushi!"

"Hey, it's my story Gakuto. Now pipe down or Hiyoshi can't hear the rest of it."

"Che, fine. I'm taking Hiyoshi for the night anyway. _And_ the rest of the week."

"I love you too, Gakuto. Now let me continue."

Hiyoshi grumbled under his breath from his place in front of the makeshift puppet theatre, listening his senpai bicker before a hand puppet that looked oddly like Gakuto, down to the pageboy cut and the dark red hair, popped up and waved at the young brunet. He scowled but waved back anyway.

"Good, he's listening."

"Of course he is, you dolt."

"Shh. Now Little Redhead-"

"I thought he was only Little Red?! And where's the red hood? And _why_ does he look like **me**?"

"I'll answer your questions later. Hiyoshi needs to be entertained."

The redhead puppet waved again at Hiyoshi before seemingly walking across the stage (more bouncing than walking), making the boy snort and tuck his knees under his chin, already bored with the story.

"Now Little Redhead was a bouncy little boy and occasionally visits his dear Grandmama who lived on the other side of the forest. One day he was on his way to his dear Grandmama's place when he met a grumpy Little Wolf."

The Gakuto-puppet bounced a few more times on the spot before it looking around and going still. A soft scuffle and a thunk can be heard, and the puppet flopped to the left slightly.

"Gakuto, you're supposed to be Little Wolf."

"I can't find the puppet... and I think I bumped my elbow."

A sigh. "It's right there by your knee. I'll take a look at your elbow later."

"Oh, okay."

Another shuffling sound, and a puppet resembling Hiyoshi with too-large ears and a bushy tail popped out, crossing its little puppet arms as it glared at the redhead puppet. Hiyoshi snorted again.

"Little Redhead have never seen a Wolf before, so he said hi, and Little Wolf grunted back before asking the boy where he was going. Naturally, the boy told him."

Hiyoshi felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched the two puppets interact with each other in a series of bows, bounces and arm waving as the narration continued.

"Little Wolf told Little Redhead that he knew a shortcut though the forest to get to his dear Grandmama's place, which in fact was a longer path. Little Redhead, being the cute innocent little boy he was, believed Little Wolf and went his merry little way on the long path while Little Wolf sneakily took the short path."

The two puppets parted ways, with the Hiyoshi-puppet moving towards the left while the Gakuto-puppet moved to the right.

"Now, unknown to Little Redhead and Little Wolf, dear Grandmama had passed away a few days ago and a handsome young blue Kitsune lived there instead."

"Yuushi, that isn't part of the original story!"

"My story, my rules."

"But Yuushi-"

"Shh. At least Hiyoshi's paying attention."

Hiyoshi had nodded off during the short exchange between Gakuto-puppet and Hiyoshi-puppet, so the sudden change in the narrative caused him to look up, watching curiously as a three-tailed kitsune puppet with blue hair and glasses popped up in front of Hiyoshi-puppet. The new puppet, dubbed Oshitari-puppet, mimicked a drinking scene, and Hiyoshi laughed a little at its comical gesturing.

"He's laughing."

"I know." A cough. "So instead of finding Little Redhead's Grandmama, Little Wolf found Mr Kitsune sitting outside calmly sipping sake. Little Wolf approached Mr Kitsune warily, for the blue creature reeked of magic and danger."

"You're making that character up!"

"Shh. Just let me continue."

Hiyoshi watched intently as Oshitari-puppet continued his drinking while Hiyoshi-puppet moved closer, then blinked when the former jumped on the latter and imitated a humping action, evoking a blush on Hiyoshi's face and a muffled meep from behind the theatre.

"Yuushi!"

"Not now." Another cough. "Mr Kitsune found that Little Wolf was an attractive young creature and proceeded to show his affection. It was then that Little Redhead appeared, and he was stunned to see two handsome creatures hanky pank outside his dear Grandmama's house."

Gakuto-puppet, which disappeared when Oshitari-puppet appeared, popped out again in front of the two humping puppets and covered its mouth with its arms, imitating a surprised look. Hiyoshi snickered behind his hand, eyes following the puppets' movements.

"Little Redhead got over the shock eventually and demanded for some action too. So Little Wolf wriggled out from under Mr Kitsune and pounced Little Redhead."

Hiyoshi-puppet dislodged itself from under Oshitari-puppet and made a flying leap onto Gakuto-puppet, and a soft groan was heard as Hiyoshi-puppet started humping Gakuto-puppet. Blushing a little harder, Hiyoshi crawled up and sat closer to the theatre.

"Nn... Mr Kitsune found the situation all the more arousing, and using his magic, produced a tube of everlasting lube which he passed to Little Wolf, who used it generously on Little Redhead. Mr Kitsune joined the two later, and they all lived happily ever after."

Another soft groan, and Hiyoshi reached out and quickly pulled the puppets off his seniors' hands, tossing them aside before crawling under the cloth of the makeshift theatre to join them. Gakuto was already fussing with Oshitari's fly, while the tensai licked and nuzzled the smaller boy's neck. The young brunet smirked and pressed himself up against Gakuto's back, hands roaming his seniors' bodies as he heard them moan appreciatively.

"Nn, who would have thought a child's fairy tale could lead to sex."

"Che, stop musing and start fucking, Yuushi."

"Mm, as you wish. Hiyoshi, the lube."

"Hai."


End file.
